Sweet Surrender
by Sailor Heaven
Summary: Short strory about Trunk's birth


Sweet Surrender by Sailor Heaven 

Vegeta stared silently at the figure on the bed, 'Why do I do this?' He asked himself, 'Why do I always come back?' He slowly opened the balcony door, careful not to wake Bulma. It had been nine months since he left, but he often came back at night while she was sleeping to check on her. He walked silently over to the bed and watched her sleep. 'Nine months and I still come. I'm growing weaker every day I'm on this planet!' 

Vegeta tensed when Bulma stirred in her sleep, 'What am I doing here?' he asked himslef. He gazed at her moonlit face, 'She's beautiful.' He reached down to stroke her face, but stopped himself, 'No! I don't need her, I don't need anybody!' 

He turned to leave, "Vegeta?" He stopped, but did not turn to look at her, it was too hard. "Vegeta? she asked again, "What are you doing here?" 

For a moment he was silent. What could he say? She slowly rose from the bed, he turned "You really shouldn't get up." He said quietly. 

"Since when do you care?" she snapped, as she stood up, "You obviously don't care enough to stay around and be the father of your son!" 

"Son?" he asked, curious. 

"Yes." she sighed, "The doctor told me, does it make a difference?" 

Vegeta thought for a moment, and said, "Boy or girl, I don't care." 

He turned to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder, 'Don't look!' he ordered himself 'You have to end it now!' "I have to be going." 

"No you don't." Bulma said quietly, "Please stay, I need you." 

Vegeta was tempted, "I...I" he stammered, 'No! You have more important things to do, you have to become super saiyan and defeat Kacharott! A family would only slow you down.' "I have to be going. Good bye Bulma." 

He pulled away from her grasp and flew out the window, not looking back in fear he would never be able to leave. "I'm free." he whispered. Yet, he felt no sense of relief, only grief. 

* * * 

Vegeta woke with a start, "After nine months, it's finally happening, not that I care." 

Despite everything, Vegeta couldn't resist the urge to go. He flew, focusing on the familiar ki's. "Why are they still at Capsule Corp.? Shouldn't they have taken her to a hospital by now?" 

He hovered over the buildings, hesitant to land, but something told him to stay. He suddenly felt a familiar ki, Goku. "Hey Vegeta," he said from the doorway, "Didn't expect to see you here, guess you came to help Bulma." 

"Hardly." Vegeta lied as he landed, "I don't care about the baby, I just came for some of my things, I'll just stay out here and wait for everything to calm down." 

Goku put his hand behind his head and nodded, "Suit yourself, but I think Bulma would like to have you in there, this is pretty hard for her. Your choice though." 

"That's right," Vegeta said, "Now, leave me alone and don't tell anyone I'm here!" 

"All right." Goku said hesitantly, "But if you change your mind," "I won't!" Vegeta snapped, "Now go away!" 

Goku left and Vegeta was alone. He walked over to the window and peered in. Bulma was on the couch and Chi chi was wiping her forehead with a damp cloth and speaking words of reassurance. Bulma looked like she was in imense pain. "VEGETA!! I HATE YOU!" she screamed 

Vegeta cringed at the sound of her voice, and her words. He fell to the ground and buried his face in his hands, "I'm such an idiot!" he told himself, "What was I thinking?" 

Finally, the screaming stopped and for a moment all was quiet. Then, the sound of a young child crying could be heard. Vegeta may not have realized it, but he breathed a sigh of relief when he heard his son wail. He looked in the window and saw Bulma smiling over a tiny baby, Vegeta smiled when he saw the tail wrap around her wrist. "I love you Vegeta." she whispsered. 

Without even thinking, Vegeta whispered, "I love you, too, Bulma." 

* * * 

Vegeta didn't even hesitate, he quietly and quickly opened the door and walked silently over to the bed, stopping only once to look at his son in his crib. When he reached his final destination, he didn't stop or think twice, he knew this was right. He lifted Bulma carefully into his arms, carried her over to the chair and set her on his lap. He rocked her slowly as he carressed her hair. Her blue eyes slowly opened, "Am I dreaming?" she whispered. 

Vegeta smiled, "This is far better than any dream." 

"I didn't think you would be coming back." she said quietly, almost ashamed she had ever believed such a thing. 

"Well,I fugured you might need some help." he said in a very un-Vegeta-like way. Then, becoming the Prince again, "Besides, he could be a great fighter with the proper training." 

Bulma smiled, knowing the hidden meaning behind the words, "Just don't ever leave me again. I need you more than anything." 

For a moment, all was silent, Bulma drifted off to sleep. Vegeta began to doze when he was sure all was safe. "I need you more than you'll ever know Bulma." 


End file.
